


4th of July

by the_wincest_life



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Brother/Brother Incest, Dark Side of the Moon, Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester First Time, DeanxSam, Episode: s05e16 Dark Side of the Moon, First Time, Gay, Im sorry i made this, LGBT, M/M, Sibling Incest, Underage Kissing, Underage Sex, Weecest, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-07-03 01:18:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15808392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_wincest_life/pseuds/the_wincest_life
Summary: Dean and Sam celebrate the 4th of July for the first time in a long time. A magical evening of fireworks and laughter turns into a passionate night of love and intimacy. The feelings become too strong for them to ignore and the brothers give in.





	4th of July

**Author's Note:**

> The story takes place in the events of 5x16 (but the actual night).

* * *

 

**_July 4th, 1996_ **

The night was beautiful and stars decorated the dark blue sky, the older Winchester couldn’t help but reminisce the stories Mary would tell him at night before he went to bed. That angels would spend years upon years piercing that black veil, placing every star in the right position so it would lead the lost home and keep company to those who were lonely or abandoned. It comforted Dean in times he found himself detached from reality or lost, deep in his own glum thoughts drowning in silence.  _ Silence.  _ Dean hated silence. And then there was Sam. Sam.  _ His Sam _ . Ever since he could remember himself, his brother had been his focal point; keeping him sane. 

 

The two boys were sitting side by side on the hood of the Impala; the breeze was cold for a summer night and Sam shivered moving closer to his brother seeking for his warmth. The older Winchester extended one arm pressing it around his younger brother’s body, holding him tight. “Hold my hand?” asked Sam and it was a request Dean would only dismiss in his wildest dreams. “Come here” he replied.

 

His fingers were gently shaking as they intertwined with Sam’s. His hand fixed perfectly in his brother’s, completing the space left in Dean’s. They were soft and warm in touch. Dean shifted his thumb stroking Sam’s, his other hand still wrapped around him moving to his hair patting them softly; Sam’s head was gently pressed against Dean’s shoulder. It was the first time after Mary’s death were they could celebrate 4th of July in a normal way-  _ well as normal as they could _ , and not locked in a motel room. Waiting patiently by the window hoping to catch a glimpse of the colourful lights. 

“I’m gonna go get them,” Dean said and jumped off the hood, “just wait here”.

Sam was tracking his brother’s movements as he was setting up the fireworks a few meters away from the car. He would always look up to him, mimic everything he would do and say, ever since he was just a baby. Despite the fact that his relationship with John wasn’t so bad he never felt close to him, not like he did with Dean. 

 

After a while he called his name and the young Winchester ran to him, waiting patiently by his side, every so often tacking a strand of hair behind his ear. 

“Are you ready?”

“Yes.” Sam nodded.

He was excited and Dean could read it all over his face. The way his mouth lifted upwards, the way his nose wrinkled as his soft lips stretched into a smile, so genuine and innocent. The older Winchester had done everything in his power to give his brother the childhood he deserved and he was successful. It was everything he had missed on as a child and Dean was proud.

“One… Two… Three!” the two boys counted together and lit them up.

Fireworks bursted through the dark night, colorful blooming lights amongst the stars. The young boy held onto his brother, fingers digging into his ribs with every loud explosion. He was gazing straight ahead, watching them decorate the night sky, eyes full with excitement like it was the most magical thing he had ever encountered. Dean was less interested in the display than in watching Sam’s expressions, how they lit up his face when he smiled, like a perfect real life photograph. 

“Thank you,” he said moving his arms around his brothers waist, “they are so pretty, Dean.”

“I’m glad you like them Sammy.” He wrapped an arm around his shoulders and pulled Sam close, gently rubbing his arm.

 

Both of the boys acknowledged that there was something going on between them from a young age. Somethin they couldn’t quite explain yet understood perfectly. Something that was forbidden for brothers to feel, something that would get them in big trouble. They knew that if they acted upon it and agitate the peace in their 3 member family that they so hard to tried to preserve, the consequences would be painful. It wasn’t rocket science, they knew how their father felt about affection; even the slightest bit. If anything more ever developed between them it would be catastrophic; therefore they kept it hidden. But in times like this everything was different. Their father wasn’t around, no one was there to stop or judge them.

“Dean?” he muttered and turned to face his brother “Do you think that it would be bad if we kissed?”

“I don’t know,” he stayed silent for a while, “do you?”

The silence was a scary thing for them, they hated it. Like when John would get mad and they’d have to stay very still, very quiet so they wouldn’t infuriate him more. It wasn’t the first time they were having this conversation; Sam would ask and Dean always gave the same answer ‘I don’t know’. A feeling of shame took over young Winchester’s mind and body everytime he asked, paralyzing him to the spot; he would just shake his head mumbling stuff his brother could never really make out. 

“No. No, I don’t.” he replied, loud and clear. It made Dean’s skin shiver, that was new.

Without a warning Sam took off and headed back to the car, settling on the hood. A few steps behind, followed Dean joining him. 

“Are you okay?” 

“Yeah- Sorry about that it was just…”

“I know.”

His sigh was of a softly deflating; it was as if a tension had lifted yet left him with a melancholy instead of relief. It made Dean’s heart twitch in pain, a restless feeling building up to his chest, leaving him uncomfortable with nothing to say.

 

_ Silence _ . They hated it. 

 

“Let’s do it.”

“Do what?” asked the young boy.

Dean pressed his hand at the back of his neck scratching it nervously, “You know…” he sighed, “Kiss.” He bit his lip, eyes everywhere but on Sam. 

“Really?” if he was trying to hide his excitement he was doing a really bad job.

“Really.” replied Dean.

As he leant forward Sam’s pulse started to race. A small strand of hair tumbled in front of his face, resting just in front of his cheek, but with one swift slide of his thumb, it was brushed out of the way. Dean had the most wonderful eyes – green, mostly, but with specks of gold. His eyes were the kind of green that mint ice cream gets jealous of. The kind of green that distracts you from everything around. There was something about the way he smiled; the way he would look at him and call his name that made young Sam’s heart flutter.

 

“Sammy” he whispered slowly, prolonging each letter as if to savor them.

 

Unexpectedly, his hand drifted to Sam’s hip. It settled there and pulled him closer. He was against his warm chest, one hand upon the left side feeling his heart beating faster and faster. A shy look creeped in Dean’s eyes before he pulled Sam’s face closer to him, fingers caressing his flushed cheek. And that was it, warm lips pressed against his own, melting all the doubts away. The first kiss was brief but it was everything Sam expected and more. It felt like the winter mornings when John wasn’t around, were they could stay in bed all day holding each other. It felt like spring evenings, the two of them riding in the car with the windows rolled down; the warm air hitting their faces. It felt like summer nights, when they would sneak out of Bobby’s house ands run to the lake nearby playing until the first light started to creep behind the trees.

 

A small grin crept onto Dean’s face and his cheeks painted themselves rose red. He pulled away silently, but their eyes locked. “Do it again” Sam whispered, so he did. He kissed him nice and slow, the young boy tasted sweet; Dean held him gently, cupping his face with one hand. He pulled away, panting, trying to catch his breath. Before he had a chance to speak again Sam threw his hands around his neck and moved himself on Dean’s lap. The older boy’s eyes were open wide, staring right at him. He felt uneasy for a second but then Sam gave him a smile that just seemed so genuinely sweet with just the right touch of shyness that unexpected warmth rushed through him. 

“More.”

“What?” asked Dean.

“More. We can do more.”

“More? What do you-”

And then it hit him. It wasn’t long ago that he caught his brother in the bathroom, in the middle of the night.

 

Sam was alone in the motel that day, while his dad and brother were heading off to a town nearby. “It’s not safe for you to come,” said Dean even though John allowed him to join them. But Sam followed his brother’s wishes and stayed back, but the day grew longer than he expected and he became bored. When Dean came back it was late, John had left him at the motel while he went to the 24-hour shop at the end of town to grab food. The noise was muffled at first, small moans and whines. But as Dean reached the bathroom door he started to make out what Sam was saying; the sound of his own name didn’t surprise him as much as he thought it would, considering the numerous time he found himself in the situation tempted to give in. It was clear what his younger brother was doing in there, he quickly walked away without making any noise; he couldn’t stand listening anymore. He headed straight for his bed pressing his pillow between his legs trying to relieve himself without jacking off with his brother’s image in his mind. There was silence again.  _ Silence.  _ Dean hated silence.

“Can we?” the boy moved against his legs, Dean inhaled sharply.

“Sam-”

“Please.”

“You are too young-”

Sam cut him off by pressing his lips against his; this time the kiss was sloppy, messy, needy. Dean felt a smoldering heat deep within him as Sam’s grip tightened, crushing his body to his brother’s, gentle yet firm. Sam slanted his head further, deepening the kiss. It was almost as he was in control, Dean didn’t mind he liked it. He drew back and spent a moment studying his face. He gazed at Sam lovingly, his eyes softening with tenderness before sparking with something else. “Dean please,” Sam said one last time anxiously pleading for his brother’s touch, “I’m ready”.

 

The older boy felt electricity in his skin, hormones shutting down of his higher brain and the rise of his animal self. He wanted to wait, he wanted to be gentle and most of all he didn’t want Sam’s first time to be on the top of the car.  _ ‘Fuck it’,  _ he thought.

 

“Okay,” he said jumping out of the car, Sam wrapped around his body, “but we do this my way.” With a few long steps he got at the back seat of the car were he let his brother spread his body, making him comfortable. Dean pressed his right knee against the car seat, his left leg pinned on the ground keeping him steady as he pulled of his jacket and shirt, tossing it in the front seat. He undid his belt and popped his fly. Sam took off his hoodie and sat up reaching for his brother, Dean allowing him to run his hands all over him. Exploring every last inch of skin on his bare chest and neck he always dreamed of touching, Dean feeling the hair of his body standing up with every stroke.

 

The two boys took off their pants shoving them at the floor of the car as Sam struggled to take of his cotton white t-shirt. The older Winchester leaned forward and kissed his brother’s lips, gradually moving down his neck, to his torso and then to his neck again. Sam could feel his brother’s hot breath on his neck, then the tender brush of lips. Burning as they make contact with his skin. Dean’s hand running through his hair, as the kisses became harder and more urgent. 

 

Once Dean was completely undressed he lowered his brother’s boxers, leaving them both exposed for each other’s eye to analyze. “Can I touch you?” breathed out Dean and Sam nodded yes. Dean started stroking his inner thigh with small, gentle moves until he reached further up touching him hesitantly- making Sam shut his eyes and throw his head back in anticipation. As Dean was getting more confident the younger Winchester felt the tension that was built up on his shoulders fade away, as small moans started to escape his mouth. Dean glanced up, his lips swollen from sucking. As he pulled away Sam let out a groan of irritation, “why’d you stop?” he asked but felt embarrassed for asking after realizing why. His brother smiled and helped him spread his legs even further as he adjusted himself close to him. 

“Are you scared?”

“A little bit.” the young boy admitted.

“Do you wanna stop?” 

“No! Never.”

“I won’t hurt you, I promise.”

“I trust you Dee.” 

He leaned down and softly kissed the tender area at the base of his neck. “I love you Sammy,” he whispered in his ear; his hands gripping Sam’s hips pushing inside as far as he dared, gently trying not to make him uncomfortable. The young boy winced, it felt hot and strange at first but as Dean kept going he started to lose himself in the pleasure. They both tried to hold back their moans but it became unbearable, the rhythmic movements and thrusts made it magical. It felt like a magnet were pulling them together, leading them to each other’s arms where they belong. 

 

Dean couldn't even find words to describe how it felt, it was bliss.The pounding intensified. Sammy could feel himself getting closer to the edge and his cock twitched madly. It slapped against his stomach with each thrust. His hot, damp skin was up in flames.

“Dean- I can’t- I’m-” he tried to say.

“I know!” he moaned.

Dean fingers wrapped around his brother’s tiny hips pressing forcefully against his pelvis bone that was decorated with purple and red marks his lips had created. It didn’t take more than a few more thrusts before he pulled out and let the white silky fluid cover his brother. Dean collapsed on the car seat after pulling Sam on top of him, panting. 

“That was-” 

“Perfect.” Sam cut him off lifting his head from Dean’s chest looking straight into his eyes with a huge smile glued in his face, reaching from one rosy cheek to the other. 

Dean’s hand gently glided through his hair, as he looked at him in a way he had never looked anyone before. 

“I love you,” Sam muttered, “I really love you.”

Dean raised his head planting a kiss on his sweaty forehead, “I love you too, more than anything.” There was silence again. A different kind, they loved that silence. The sound of their breathing was the only thing that echoed in the car, Sam still laying on top of his brother listening to his heartbeat while drifting away to a quiet sweet sleep. Dean staying still, tracing small hearts on his brother back not taking his eyes off of him. 

* * *

 


End file.
